Odcinek 2: Potęga Równowagi
No dobra, dobra. Przechodzę do rzeczy. To jest drugi odcinek tego czegoś co ja nazywam serią. Nevra chodziła po ulicach Ninjago City i(po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni)z uśmiechem na ustach nuciła piosenkę. (Nevra) Tu w dolinach wstaje mgłą wilgotny dzień. Szczyty ogniem płoooooną, stoki kryje cień. Mokre rosą traaaaaaawy wypatrują dnia. Ciepła które pieeeeeerwszy słońca promień daaaaa. Cicho potok gada nananana gwarzy pośród skał. O tym deszczu coooo z chmury tro-chę wody dał. Świerki zapatrzone nananana w horyzontu kres. Głowy pragną wyyyysoko jak najwyżej wznieść. (???) Piękna piosenka. (Nevra)*odwraca się* Co? Nevra za sobą ujrzała wysoką kobietę z czarnymi włosami i szarymi oczami. Była ona ubrana w dziwny strój. Wyglądała na miłą. (Nevra)*zdziwiona* Kim Pani jest? (???) Nazywam się Cassidy Kisaragi. Jestem mistrzynią żywiołu jak Ty. (Nevra)*zaciekawiona* A jaki żywioł Pani... (Cassidy) Och proszę! Mów do mnie Cassidy. Różnica wieku między nami nie jest duża. Mam tylko 29 lat. (Nevra) A więc jaki żywioł Ty reprezentujesz? (Cassidy)*tajemniczo się uśmiecha* Niedługo się dowiesz. *spogląda gdzieś* Czy nikt Cię nie szuka? (Nevra) Nie chyba nie. *zagląda do torebki i próbuje coś wyjąć* Czy nie jesteś głodna? Bo mam... *unosi się i ze zdumieniem stwierdza że kobiety nie ma* ...jeszcze bułkę. Kim żesz była ta kobieta i dlaczego zniknęła? *rusza przed siebie* ------------------------------------------ *Świątynia Yanga(Baza Ninja)* Legendarni Ninja - Sunner, Gunder, Julian, Iwore i Cristo - weszli do Świątyni Yanga i zastali tam wszystkich Ninja, Ronina i Dareth'a. Ale nigdzie nie było Sensei'a Wu. (Sunner)*rozgląda się i podchodzi do Lloyda* (Lloyd)*uśmiecha się* Cześć Sunner. Co was tu sprowadza? (Sunner)*podaje przywódcy Ninja fotografie* Lloyd. Gdzie jest Sensei Wu? Myślę że on wie kim jest ta czarnowłosa. (Lloyd)*ogląda zdjęcie i spuszcza lekko głowę* Wu niestety nie może wam pomóc. Utknął w próżni czasowej podczas walki z Władcami Czasu. (Sunner)*kładzie rękę na ramieniu Lloyda ze zmartwioną miną* Przykro mi. (Lloyd)*uśmiecha się lekko do mistrzyni światła* (Gunder)*marszczy brwi* Ekhem. My też tu jesteśmy. (Jay)*bierze zdjęcie* Hej! My wiemy przecież kto to jest. To Nevra! Córka Acronixa. Walczyła z nim przecież. Wielu się podoba. Ej Ronin! *zwraca się do Ronina* Tobie też. A wiemy że Ciebie bardzo trudno zadowolić. *złośliwie się uśmiecha* (Ronin)*rumieni się na całej twarzy i zaczyna się jąkać* C-co? Mni-mnie się o-ona... (Jay)*złośliwy uśmiech i rechot* Hehehe! Myślisz że nie widzę jak się na nią gapisz? Podwiozłeś ją REX'em...ZA DARMO! A może w REX'ie do "czegoś" doszło? (Ronin)*drapie się w tył głowy i jest już dosłownie cały czerwony* Eeee...jaaaaaaaaa... (Jay)*śmieje się* A więc doszło! Ronin się zakochał! Ronin się zakochał! (Ronin)*nadal czerwony* Nie! Mylisz się! Ja i Nevra...przecież ona mnie nie znosi... (Jay) Kto się czubi ten się lubi! (Ronin)*podchodzi do drzwi, otwiera je i wychodzi (z trzaskiem)* (Cole)*podchodzi do nadal chichrającego Jay'a i trzepie go po głowie* Zadowolony jesteś! Nawet on nie zasługuje na takie słowa! (Jay) Ej! To że się zakochał to dobrze świadczy tylko o nim. To oznacza że potrafi się zakochać nie tylko w złocie. (Julian) Czy moglibyście zakończyć tę bezsensowną konserwację? Musimy znaleźć tę dziewczynę. (Dareth)*przygląda się fotografi przez ramię Lloyda* Która mówiąc szczerze jest bardzo ładna.*zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne(Kurczę skąd on je wziął?!)* (Kai) Nie utrzymujemy z nią kontaktu. Jedyną osobą która ją odwiedza jest Ronin. (Wszyscy)*wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia* (Jay)*z rozłożonymi rękoma* CO JESZCZE TU ROBIMY?! PĘDZIĆ DO RONINA! ------------------------------------------- *Stixx* Ronin się przechadzał po swoim starym mieście. Znał tu absolutnie każdy kąt więc niemożliwe by było by się tam zgubił. Choć na to nie wyglądało to w jego głowie toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa myśli. (Ronin)*myśli* "Co się z Tobą dzieje chłopie?! Już nie raz cało wychodziłeś z opresji, a nie potrafisz powiedzieć kobiecie co do niej czujesz!" "Ale ja nie chce jej urazić. Widziałeś przecież jak zareagowała na flirty ze strony Fedro. Znienawidzi mnie jeśli ja zacznę ją podrywać." "Tu nie chodzi o flirt. Ty masz jej powiedzieć że ją kochasz. To nie jest łatwe. Ale nie możesz wiecznie tego ukrywać przed światem...i przed nią. Musisz jej powiedzieć." "Tak. Tak! Powiem jej!" Powiem jej! Zrobię to jeszcze dziś! *biegnie przed siebie jednak nie zauważa że od dłuższej chwili jest obserwowany* ------------------------------------------- Nevra szła po ulicach Ninjago City bez celu. Weszła przez srebrną bramę na teren parku. W powietrzu aż roiło się od świetlików, bo był już późny wieczór. Nagle zauważyła w ciemności przed sobą kształ człowieka i szykowała się do ewentualnego ataku. (???) Hola. Hola. Nie martw się. To tylko ja - Ronin. (Nevra)*wściekła jak nigdy* Po co przyszedłeś?! Mówiłam nie chcę pomocy! (Ronin)*wzdycha ciężko* "Wyjawienie jej tego nie będzie łatwe." Chciałem tylko Ci...*rumieni się* coś powiedzieć. (Nevra) Mów szybko i znikaj mi z oczu. (Ronin)*trzyma ją za ręce* A więc...Nevra..., bo jaaaa... Chciał powiedzieć "Kocham Cię", ale nie mógł wydusić tych słów. (Ronin)....eeeeeeee jaaaaaaaa... *dostaje czymś w głowę i traci przytomność* (Nevra)*przerażona* Ronin? RONIN! (???) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ktoś podszedł do Nevry od tyłu i próbował ją trafić kataną. Jednak nagle coś uniemożliwiło to. Jakaś dziwna energia która połyskiwała na biało. Nevra straciła przytomność. ------------------------------------------- Kasahara otworzyła oczy. Była w jakimś małym, ale przytulnym domu. Nad nią stała Maya. (Maya)*z zatroskaniem* Dobrze się czujesz? (Nevra)*siada i dotyka głowy* Hmmmmm... (Maya) I tak dobrze że nic Ci się nie stało. Cassidy... (Nevra) Cassidy? (Maya) Tak Cassidy w porę zatrzymała tego wandala co próbował Cię zabić. Przeniosła tu Ciebie i Ronina. Do pomieszczenia weszła Cassidy i Ray. (Nevra)*odwraca się w stronę Cassidy* Co się dzieje? Dlaczego chcieli mnie zabić? I jaką masz moc? (Cassidy)*wzdycha* Opowiem Ci to wszystko, ale najpierw przywitaj się ze swoim kuzynem. (Nevra)*mówi prawie szeptem* M-m-moim kuzynem. (Cassidy) Tak. Szczęśliwie się złożyło że wpadliśmy na siebie gdy on Cię szukał w północnej części miasta tuż obok parku. (Ray)*wskazuje na Gundera który wstąpił przed szereg Legendarnych Ninja* Poznaj Gundera Williamsa - swojego kuzyna. O jeju!*sprawdza po raz setny ten odcinek* Jakie to dłuuuuuugie! Sorki że nie zrobiłam dłuższych poszukiwań Nevry, ale nie chciało mi się tego rozdrabniać. Oceniajcie ten odcinek od 1 do 10(mogą być części dziesiętne)i szczerze z tą opinią*grozi palcem*. Być może kiedyś zrobię listę aktorów których głosy bym widziała w moich postaciach. Kategoria:Kitty Sheksire Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Saga LEGO Ninjago: Legenda Żywiołów